Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using electrical contacts. Often, the electrical contacts define electrical stubs that exhibit nonoptimal electrical properties. Thus, the electrical contacts can lessen the performance of the electrical connector, which can be especially detrimental in light of the continued miniaturization of electronic devices, and the ever-increasing desire for high-speed electronic communications.